Swim
by sirius31
Summary: Bella decides it's time to get back at Edward for all his teasing. Story also includes Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Rated M just in case. Please review


When Edward suggested we spend the unusually sunny day by his pool, I didn't hesitate to agree. Any activity that included seeing him half naked and glimmering in the sun was definitely my idea of a great day.

The house was calm and quiet, an eerie change from the morning during which Emmett had made it his personal duty to cannonball into the pool repeatedly, soaking anyone and everyone within the cool waters reach. Luckily, I was far enough away that only a few drops managed to touch me. The water was quite cold and I wasn't the type of person who grew accustomed to it by jumping in. I needed to test the waters with my foot first, then slowly climb in letting each part of my body adjust to the temperature.

When Emmett finally became bored of his little game, I slowly made my way over to the edge of the pool. The sun was rising in the sky and I hoped that by now it had managed to heat the water enough to be comfortable to my human skin. I pulled my sun glasses from my eyes and bent down to leave them by the poolside when I was suddenly overcome by a wave of calm. The feeling washed through me and my mind became hazy. I heard Alice snicker faintly and I looked to my right to see her lying next to Jasper on a deck chair, both of them staring at me, Jasper with a stupid grin spread across his face. I looked back just in time to see Edward crouching in front of me. His eyes lit up and his smile curled up on one side, as if he were remembering an old joke. He sprang towards me. Before I knew what was going on I was cradled against his chest as he flung both of us deep into the pool.

The still surface broke with our contact and the chill of the water ripped through my body in one shocking sweep. Beneath the water, Edward kicked upwards still clutching me against him. Once we surfaced, I gasped, both for air and at the shock of what had just happened. My heart was beating fast. Edward's chuckles were silenced by Emmett's roar of laughter.

"Edward!!" I glared at him, my body shivering from the shock of the water's icy temperature. Clearly this was one of those times when I was amusing despite my anger because Edward's laughter grew louder, almost matching Emmett's. Rosalie finally emerged from the house, having spent the morning deciding which outfit she should wear. She eyed me -- the look of shock and anger still on my face -- and then Edward.

"Oh very mature, Edward." she rolled her eyes at him. Emmett eyed her from behind, a mischievous look spreading across his face. "And don't even think about it Emmett!" she threatened not even bothering to turn and face him. It dawned on me that Edward, Emmett and Jasper had probably terrorized Alice and Rosalie in this manner on many occasions and were dying for a new target. One without the super speed and reflexes of a vampire no less.

Edward pulled me to the side of the pool and placed me on the edge of it. I glared down at him but I felt my anger washing away as he looked up at me from beneath his long, thick lashes. "Am I forgiven?" he asked. His voice poured out from him like warm honey. _Damn it._ I didn't look away in time.

"Yes" I sighed as he pressed his lips together fighting back a smile. _Ugh, fine be smug Edward. Dazzle forgiveness out of me, but I'll get you back, _I thought.

He climbed out of the pool and sat next to me, draping his arm across my shoulder pulling me close to him. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to my neck, trailing it with kisses. My heart began to beat faster but the moment abruptly ended with load protests coming from Emmett. "Ewww! As exciting as this is for you grandpa, can you save it for when we're not around. It's sickening enough for me, so I can't imagine how unbearable it is for Jasper to have to feel the _luh-uhveee _coming off of you two."

Jasper let out a loud laugh, my face flushed red and Edward looked up at Emmett, an eyebrow cocked. "Aren't you going hunting with Carlisle and Esme?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, thank God!" Emmett replied. "Let's go Rose." Emmett put an arm around Rosalie's waist and lead her back into the house.

"We should go too." Alice said. She got up off of the deck chair and danced her way towards the house. Jasper collected their towels and followed after her.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

Alice twirled around to face me, a bright smile lit her eyes, "Shopping! Jasper promised." Edward let out a snort as she skipped into the house humming to herself. Jasper followed, his head hung low as if he were a child being punished.

"So..." Edward murmured against my skin when everyone had left."What do you want to do?" I felt my heartbeat begin to pick up speed and I fought to stay calm. I still had to get my revenge and that required a clear head. The only problem was, I had no plan.

"How about we stay out here?" The weather was never this pleasant, and it was equally rare for me to be able to share it with Edward.

"Whatever you want." he replied. He stood up and in one swift movement he flung me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested. "What are you doing? Put me down!" I kicked my legs in an effort to get him to drop me but I knew it was futile. He made his way over to the deck chairs and gently put me down. He took a seat on the one next to it facing me.

"I think I can manage walking." I said, a hint of annoyance evident in my tone.

Edward looked at me, once again fighting a smile. He leaned in close, his face inches from mine. "Are you quite sure about that?" he replied, his voice almost breaking with laughter.

So, he was in a teasing mood today. _Fine, I can tease too, _I thought, a vague plan forming in my mind. _'I may not be a human, but I am a man.' _he had once assured me.

Before he could pull away I let out a deep sigh, as if I'd given up trying to fight back. My breath fanned across his face and he closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent. Now was my chance to act. I swiftly planted my lips on his, kissing him deeply. For a brief second the shock of the action kept him still, but he was soon kissing me back. I willed myself to keep my head from spinning as it usually did when I kissed him. I almost gave in when I felt his hand caress my cheek and then rest on the side of my neck. Quickly, before I fell deeper into the haze, I pulled out of the kiss and stood up with the pretense of getting my towel.

He looked up at me from the chair, his eyes wide with confusion. "Where are you going?" he blurted out. I never pulled away from a kiss first.

I turned to answer him. "I'm getting my tow--" was all I managed to say before he stood up and pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply once more. _Damn it Edward! _I thought. _You chose now -- of all times -- to kiss me like that. _

His hands gently slid down my body. His left hand rested on my hip while his right softly slid up and down my back, sending shivers through me. _Focus Bella! _I screamed at myself. I wanted desperately to stay in the moment. To enjoy myself during those few minutes whenever Edward wasn't so focused on his rules, but I also wanted to show him that just because I was slow and fragile and human, didn't mean I couldn't keep up with him. I wanted to show him that two could play at this game.

I felt his lips leave mine as he began kissing down my neck. _Okay, _I thought. _Deep breaths. Stay alert. _This was going to be embarrassing but it was all I could think of while he was doing _that_. His cool breath against my skin was not helping either. He made his way back up to my lips and was kissing me once more. _Say it now... or now... now would also be good. _His hands reached up and entwined themselves in my hair, locking me against him. Slowly, his lips parted and his tongue glided across my bottom lip. _Just freaking say it! _I yelled to myself.

"Edwabjs... I'm wfehjv" I mumbled against his lips.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, not breaking the kiss.

I forced myself to pull away ever so slightly and as I spoke my lips moved against his. "Edward, I'm all wet." I breathed. He froze but didn't pull away.

"Umm, er, huh?" Was all he could manage. A long minute of silence passed during which Edward tried to compose himself. His hands were still entangled in my hair but his face was now buried against my neck.

"Edward?" I whispered softly. "Are you alright?"

"Umm, yes, but Bella I--I don't thin--" he stuttered, his face still hidden against my skin, but I cut him off.

"Okay, because I really need to get my towel. I'm still wet and I'm starting to get cold." He released his hands from my hair and stood up straight. Thankfully he avoided eye contact. He reached down and picked up my towel, wrapping it tightly around me. "Where are you going?" I asked as he turned away from me. I fought to keep myself from giggling.

"For a swim." he replied through clenched teeth before he gracefully dove head first into the icy waters of the pool.


End file.
